


evan can't focus

by heimdallwatches



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, also i don't know how to tag this, how can you blame evan???, mason is too hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimdallwatches/pseuds/heimdallwatches
Summary: He just can't  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	evan can't focus

I was so absorbed on my own work that I didn't even notice the Unit had left my office. In my defense, I had been ignoring that report for over a week, and now I really needed to finish it. So I think it's excusable that I lost track of time for... well, maybe the fifth time that week.  
  
I'm a busy man, after all.  
  
I cranked my neck and kept typing on the keyboard, yawning so hard my jaw popped. It was probably late, since the station seemed to be completely empty. Had Tina came to my office to say goodbye or had I imagined that? And, more importantly, was that figure sitting quietly in one of the comfy chairs in my office also a product of my imagination? My heartbeat piqued just a little when the man moved and I caught a glimpse of those bright eyes staring at me.  
  
"Huh", I said, stupidly. "Is that you, Mason?"  
  
"No", he responded with that husky, low voice of his. "It's Santa Claus, dumbass"  
  
"Why are you still here?"

"Because I have better things to do than listen to Adam talk about work right now". He punctuated his sentence with a smirk and my mind immediately went places. "I was hoping we could have some fun, you and I". I guess I might have looked at him even more stupidly, because he rolled his eyes and huffed. "So?? What do you say?".

I just blinked. "I have--". Of course my voice had to fail in such a fantastic way. "I have to finish this report. It's uh, it's... It's due today".  
  
It wasn't, necessarily. Why did I say that?  
  
Mason eyed me for a long moment, frowning. He had a cigarette dangling from his beautiful, tempting—huh, _from his lips_ , but it wasn't lit, thankfully. "Whatever", he growled. "Just hurry the fuck up".  
  
I really didn't need to get _that_ excited at that moment, so I swallowed hard and turned my attention to my computer screen.  
  
For some time, I almost kinda forgot Mason was even there, but my focus started to drift towards him when he shifted on his seat. He was quiet, his arms sprawled out like he owned the place and gave no fucks about anything (which he actually didn't). Still, annoyance emanated from him in waves. That and...well, sex. His elegant, sturdy legs were slightly spread and he seemed so incredibly relaxed, all those subtle muscles on his torso still a little visible beneath his tight, extremely inviting shirt—  
  
I wouldn't let _that_ distract me, not when I had such an important and...and fun job to do. I could totally finish it. Until midnight that report would be sitting on the Captain's desk _for sure_. I eyed the clock and gave a determined sigh.  
  
"You done yet?", he blurted from the shadows. For some reason the impatient tone in his voice made me shiver. He might have noticed this, because he threw me that usual bone-melting smirk of his. "Or will I have to drag you to that storage room right now and bang you so hard you'll—".  
  
"I'm almost finished!". I noticed I’d almost yelled, but it was that or some poor excuse of protest that wouldn't actually work. He just chuckled, that low rumbling sound invading my ears and resonating through my whole body.  
__  
Get a grip, dude!  
  
Even my own brain was judging my weakness now, great. I shook my head and tried to ignore him once more.  
  
...  
  
That must have been the most difficult task I've ever given to myself.  
  
My eyes kept searching for him, even when I forced them to look at the screen. The words just didn't make sense anymore and that was _a big_  problem, because I have the annoying tendency to type what I'm thinking. And what I was thinking wasn't at all professional.  
  
He shifted again and I could tell he was impatient by the way he pushed his hair back. My eyes followed the movement and ended up landing on his neck, his freckled, tanned neck, and then went down to his collarbones where a few longer locks of hair fell lazily. And his fingers, _oh God_ , his fingers kept tapping on those collarbones, and then tangling and untangling on the cord he used around his neck, and then they started going down slowly until they reached that semi-opened button up shirt and... And...  
  
The bastard was doing that on purpose. I felt that without needing to look into his eyes, those gorgeous, savage eyes.  
  
That was the moment I realized I had a bigger problem than just a little bit of thirst showing. In fact, I had a _growing_ problem right between my legs and I've never felt so embarrassed in my whole life. And that fucking idiot noticed that, because _of course_ he would, and then _of course_ he smirked even harder at me. Mason lifted from the chair and approached me with easy and deliberate steps, but I glued my eyes to the screen and tried very hard to just focus on my task and ignore the dryness of my throat.  
  
"Who are you trying to fool?", he said, leaning down a little beside me and putting one hand on my thigh while the other grabbed the seat of my chair. I almost couldn't control the noise that escaped my throat when he slowly traced his fingers up my trousers. "You don't have to keep pretending you care about this stupid job when I know you're so fucking ready for me, _Evan_ ".  
  
_Goddamnit. Motherfucker._  
  
He had no business calling my name like _that_.  
  
Mason chuckled and nibbled at my neck. He smelled so damn good under all of that smoke, his hot lips against my skin making me melt. He started to unbuckle my belt and I lost it.  
  
Next thing I remember, Mason was closing the storage room door behind me, and I don't even know if I've ever managed to  finish that report.  
  



End file.
